my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reality warp (quirk)
Reality Warp (リアリティワープ, Riaritiwāpu) is a Quirk with immense power that for example can Materialize and Dematerialize house size object's. The first sign of this quirks power was shown at the 'Abilities' The user is able to do the following things; *'Materialize and Dematerialize' This ability is an ability that can out of thin air make things dissapere or appear, this is useful when being attacked with projectiles because the user can Materialize a sheeld or make the projectiles diseper. To dematerielize something you have to consntrate on the object in mind and then think it away. This is a hard ability to pull of but when controlled it can be realy powerful. The same thing with Materializeing objects, you have to know what you are going to make appear. The materializing ability alows the user to even make pure energy apear, it can be used as a source of light or as a energy canon. Akoi uses his dematerializing skills to create a sphere around him that dematerializing every thing inside to keep projectiles from killing him, the only drawback is that the ground under him disappears. *'Object Altering' The user can, with this ability, alter things around him/her to the users will. The user can bend object and alter color with his/her mind. *'Time Manipulation' The user can to some degree alterthe flow of time faster, slower, make it stop, even rewind. This is something that is incredible difficult that Akoi learns this later at his tim at UA. 'Capabilities' User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Power Level Low-level Users Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power can perform a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users These are the rarest among other reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason to perform feats that are not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically nigh omnipotent. Weakness A fast suprise attack can easly over power a reality warper because they can't see in to the future so in that aspect the user is as vunerable as a normal person, but it needs to be a one shot kill or the user will kill you if you don't have luck on your side.